Max Martin
| birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | other_names = Martin White | occupation = | years_active = 1985–present | net_worth = US$260 million (2016) | spouse = | children = 1 | awards = Full list | module = | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Karl Martin Sandberg ( ; born 26 February 1971), Max Martin. allmusic.com known professionally as Max Martin, is a Swedish singer, songwriter and record producer. He rose to prominence in the second half of the 1990s after making a string of major hits such as Britney Spears's "...Baby One More Time" (1998), The Backstreet Boys's "I Want It That Way" (1999), and NSYNC's "It's Gonna Be Me" (2000). Martin has written or co-written 22 ''Billboard'' Hot 100 number-one hits, most of which he has also produced or co-produced, including Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" (2008), Maroon 5's "One More Night" (2012), Taylor Swift's "Blank Space" (2014), and The Weeknd's "Can't Feel My Face" (2015). Martin is the songwriter with the third-most number-one singles on the chart, behind only Paul McCartney (32) and John Lennon (26). In addition, he has had the second most Hot 100 number-one singles as a producer, 22, behind George Martin, who had achieved 23 by the time of his death. In early 2013, his single sales were tallied by The Hollywood Reporter to be at over 135 million. According to Variety, his net worth was approximately $260 million in 2017. The previous year he achieved approximately an income of $54 million and a profit of $19 million for his services. Martin has won the ASCAP Songwriter of the Year award a record eleven times.http://www.musikindustrin.se/2018/04/24/forlag-11e-ascap-priset-i-foljd-for-max-martin/ Life and career Early career and It's Alive Sandberg was born and grew up in Stenhamra, Ekerö Municipality, Stockholm County. As a child, Martin was a student of Sweden's public music-education program, and once said he had "public music education to thank for everything". Other alumni of the program include Andreas Carlsson, Rami Yacoub, and Anders Bagge. As a teenager he sang in a variety of bands before joining a glam-style metal band called It's Alive in 1985 as their singer and frontman. It's Alive was formed by ex-LAZY members Per Aldeheim and Kim Björkgren on guitars, and John Rosth who had been a member of Lineout. Martin eventually dropped out of high school to pursue a career in music with his band under the nickname "Martin White". In 1988 they participated in the national rock championships and played as the in-house band at a disco in Cyprus. The band got a breakthrough in 1991, as Dave Constable of Megarock Records offered them to make a demo-record. The later debut album was originally pressed in 1,000 copies and later on given away as a free cover tape in the UK by the Metal Forces magazine. The decision to focus on a music career paid off as they landed a record deal on producer Denniz PoP's label Cheiron Records, a BMG affiliate. After recording their second album Earthquake Visions, they released three singles in conjunction with the record and toured through Europe in 1994 supporting Kingdom Come. Earthquake Visions eventually sold a disappointing 30,000 copies, despite being released in as many as 30 countries. More importantly though, Martin also began collaborating on songs with PoP. Recognizing a talent for writing pop songs in the young rocker, PoP renamed his new protégé Max Martin and eventually became Martin's mentor. Working with Cheiron and Denniz PoP "I didn't even know what a producer did, I spent two years–day and night–in that studio trying to learn what the hell was going on". – Max Martin, 19 March 2001.Chu, Jeff (19 March 2001) "Top of the Pops". Time, vol. 157 no. 11 In 1993, Martin was hired by Cheiron Studios and spent some time learning the basics, before the first production collaboration between PoP and Martin: the Rednex song "Wish You Were Here" in 1994. They both worked on Ace of Base's second album, The Bridge (1995), shortly thereafter, as well as on albums by 3T, Army of Lovers and Leila K. To date, The Bridge has sold more than six million copies worldwide, including one million in the United States. When Martin eventually left his band It's Alive in late 1995, he was replaced by Anders Hansson. In 1995, the Cheiron Studios was hired by Zomba to work on Backstreet Boys' self-titled debut album Backstreet Boys (1996). Zomba became the main working partner since the success in 1995. Martin took part in the production of "Quit Playing Games (With My Heart)" (1996), co-written with Herbie Crichlow, a single which quickly went platinum and climbed to No. 2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, as well as the singles "As Long As You Love Me" (1997) and "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" (1997). The album was not released in the U.S. until 1997, but was released overseas and caught on all across Europe, eventually selling around 8 million copies worldwide. This led to the Backstreet Boys being relaunched in their home country later on, this time more successfully.As of late May 2016, Martin was not known to have possessed any knowledge of the illegal activities of Lou Pearlman, who then managed the Backstreet Boys. Later that year, Martin co-wrote and co-produced Robyn's hits "Show Me Love" and "Do You Know (What It Takes)" which ended up on the Billboard Hot 100 top 10. In 1998, Cheiron Productions worked on albums by Five and Jessica Folcker. Jessica Folcker had first been hired as a backing singer for tracks with Ace of Base and Dr. Alban, and her debut album Jessica became an instant hit with singles like "Tell Me What You Like" and "How Will I Know Who You Are" which both sold platinum. After Denniz PoP died of cancer that same summer, Martin took over as director of Cheiron Studios. He soon started working with writer/producer Rami Yacoub, who continued to be his partner for many years. Martin also wrote two songs with Bryan Adams during this time, "Cloud Number Nine" and "Before The Night Is Over". Backstreet Boys Martin wrote, co-wrote, and co-produced 7 out of the 12 songs on the Backstreet Boys' third album Millennium (1999), including all the singles. "I Want It That Way", a hit song Martin co-wrote with Andreas Carlsson and co-produced with Kristian Lundin, became the group's biggest single to date and it is still popular today. ("I Want It That Way" was voted No. 10 in the MTV/Rolling Stone list of the "100 Greatest Pop Songs". ) A VH1 special, 100 Greatest Songs of the '90s, ranked the song at number 3, making it the highest ranked boy-band single and pop song. Millennium sold over 1.1 million units in its first week in the United States, setting a record for most albums sold in its debut week (that record was later beaten by NSYNC's 2000 album No Strings Attached), and was the best-selling album in the world. When working on her own solo album, to be released in 2001 on Stockholm Records, Lisa Miskovsky wrote the lyrics for the Backstreet Boys' new hit single "Shape of My Heart" with Max Martin and Rami. The song, originally written for Miskovsky's own album, was passed along to the Backstreet Boys by Max Martin when Miskovsky determined it did not fit her style. The song became the first single off the group's third album Black & Blue (2000). In the first week of release, "Shape of My Heart" immediately jumped into the Top Five in Sweden, Norway, Canada, Germany and another 15 countries. Black & Blue, containing several songs produced and written by Martin, sold 1.6 million units in its first week in America. Martin again received ASCAP's award "Songwriter of the Year" both in 2000 and 2001. In April 2013 the Backstreet Boys member Brian Littrell call Martin for their single "In A World Like This", the single peaked at No.6 in the Oricon chart and performed well in the rest of the world. Martin collaborated on the Never Gone songs "Climbing the Walls", "Just Want You to Know", "Siberia", and the melancholy love song "I Still...", a trademark song for the Backstreet Boys. Martin wanted the album to be more of a contemporary, alternative pop album with a little R&B. The resulting album had a more organic music style with more live instruments, and was a departure from the Backstreet Boys' earlier work. Westlife Martin, Andreas Carlsson, and Rami Yacoub wrote Westlife's song "I Need You" for the first Westlife album Westlife (1999). Martin, Nick Jarl, Steve Mac, and Patric Jonsson wrote Westlife's song "You Make Me Feel" for their second album Coast to Coast (2000). Max Martin, Rami Yacoub, and Andreas Carlsson also wrote one of Westlife's hits, "When You're Looking Like That", for their second album Coast to Coast (2000). Britney Spears In 1998, Martin wrote and co-produced Spears' hit "...Baby One More Time" for her debut album of the same title.Fully titled "Hit Me Baby One More Time", the selection was so titled because Martin, in one of his by-then rare failures in command of English, had mistaken "hit" for American slang that supposedly meant "ring" or "call", both references to telephone conversations. (The single had originally been offered to both the Backstreet Boys, who had turned it down, and TLC, who had passed because they were "taking time off".) The single remained Spears's best-selling single to date, and on VH1's "100 Greatest Songs of the '90s", it was ranked at number 7. That same year, Martin also co-wrote and co-produced the third single "(You Drive Me) Crazy". By 1999, the album ...Baby One More Time had sold over 15 million copies in the U.S., certifying Diamond Status. Also, within a year of its release, ...Baby One More Time had become the best-selling LP by a teenager in history, selling over 30 million copies. Martin was the first non-American citizen ever to win ASCAP's prestigious award "Songwriter of the Year" in 1999, an award he also won in 2000 and 2001. Martin worked on Spears's first three studio albums—1999's ...Baby One More Time, mentioned above, 2000's Oops!... I Did It Again, and 2001's Britney—all three of which were made in the style of teen-oriented pop. In this period he co-wrote and co-produced the singles "Oops!... I Did It Again" (2000), "Lucky" (2000), "Stronger" (2000), "Overprotected" (2001), and "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" (2002). However, when Spears recorded her fourth studio album In the Zone (2003), she decided to move away from that genre. The duo ended up parting ways, and Martin had no input on that album nor on her fifth studio album, Blackout (2007). At the request of Spears, Martin produced and wrote for Spears' sixth studio album Circus (2008). Martin co-wrote and produced the provocatively titled, "If U Seek Amy", which was chosen by fans to be the third single of the album. Different from Martin's previous tracks for Spears, "If U Seek Amy" is an electro-pop dance song, in which even the lyrics shows a different, more dance-oriented direction from Spears's and Martin's previous work. In July 2009, Spears stated, on her Twitter account, that she was in the recording studio in Stockholm, Sweden with Martin.A Tweet from Britney . britneyspears.com (12 July 2009) Later, on 29 September 2009, it was announced that Martin had worked with Spears on her upcoming compilation album. Martin produced "3", the song debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100. Martin was the executive producer (along with Dr. Luke) of Spears's seventh studio album, Femme Fatale (2011). During a 2011 interview with Rolling Stone, Spears stated that Martin "gets exactly what I am saying when I tell him what I want and don't want musically. His melodies are incredible and he is always coming up with weird sounds, which I love". She added: "There is nobody I feel more comfortable collaborating with in the studio". In January 2011, "Hold It Against Me" was released as the lead single of Spears's new album; the song later debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Spears's second single to debut at No. 1 and her fourth overall. Martin also co-produced the album's second single, "Till the World Ends", which peaked at No. 3. As well as co-producing "Hold It Against Me" and "Till the World Ends", Martin co-produced the songs "Inside Out", "I Wanna Go", "Seal It with a Kiss", "Criminal", and "Up n' Down". In May 2011, it was announced that "I Wanna Go" would serve as the third single from Femme Fatale. On 5 August 2011, Spears launched a poll on her Facebook page asking fans whether her next single should be "Criminal", "Inside Out" or "(Drop Dead) Beautiful". After the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards, she revealed to MTV News that "Criminal" was chosen as the fourth single, marking the first time Martin had produced four singles of a Spears album; he had produced the first three singles from Oops!... I Did It Again. Martin did not contribute to Spears's eighth and ninth studio albums, Britney Jean and Glory. Céline Dion In late 1999 Céline Dion released "That's the Way It Is", a song co-written by Max Martin to promote her greatest hits album All the Way... A Decade of Song. The song became a hit, going to number 1 on the adult contemporary charts in the United States and Canada, and reaching top 10 all over the world. Since the song was released in November 1999, it has cycled 500,000 times on almost 1400 radio stations across Canada and the U.S. In 2003 Martin co-wrote and produced three songs for Dion's album One Heart. One of them, called "Faith", was released in 2003 as a promotional single in Canada and reached number 4 on the Quebec Airplay Chart and number 37 on the Canadian Adult Contemporary Chart. Producer role for Cheiron The traditional division of work in the record industry often has the artist or songwriter writing the songs and then hiring a producer to help shape the sound. But at Cheiron, it was the other way around; the producers wrote the songs, played the instruments, and engineered and mixed the recordings, and the artist was only brought in near the end of the process to do the vocals. For example, on Britney Spears's second album Oops!… I Did It Again (2000), Cheiron had already written seven songs and had proceeded to record the layers of music before Britney even arrived at the studios in early November 1999. It took her only one week to do the vocals. Martin and his team worked more like a band that alternated singers. Martin explained his working method: – LA Times, 6/05/00}} Startup of Maratone Despite the success, Cheiron Studios was closed down in 2000. The reason behind the decision to close it down was, according to the press release on their homepage, that the heart and soul of the studio had been lost with the death of Denniz PoP. Another reason for closing the studio down was for the people at Cheiron Studios to be able to do more experimental music work without the weight of the now famous name Cheiron upon their shoulders. Max Martin and Tom Talomaa started a new production company together named Maratone in January 2001 and moved into the famous Cosmos Studios that had housed the production team Kai Erixon and Kent (Gillström) Isaacs whom had been very successful at the Swedish pop/hiphop-arena with numerous gold/platinum-selling artists. Also, David Kreuger and Per Magnusson started A Side Productions and Kristian Lundin started the production company The Location and the publishing company Location Songs together with Jake Schulze and Andreas Carlsson (both also members of Cheiron's production team) at the same location as Cheiron Studios. The first songs to be written and produced at Maratone were four tracks for Britney Spears's third album, Britney (2001). The Maratone production crew initially consisted of producers/songwriters Max Martin, Rami, Alexandra, Arnthor and young sensation Shellback, but Rami, Alexandra and Arnthor have all moved on since then. Following the work with Celine Dion on the album One Heart in 2003, few new hits appeared from Maratone until 2005. More recently 2009 has seen a string of hits from the studio including the hits "My Life Would Suck Without You" from Kelly Clarkson and "3" from Britney Spears. Kelly Clarkson In 2004, former American Idol winner Kelly Clarkson traveled to Sweden to collaborate with Martin and Lukasz "Dr. Luke" Gottwald on songs for her second studio album Breakaway. They decided to create songs that were rockier than had been anticipated by the fans, as can be heard on the hit singles "Since U Been Gone" (2004) and "Behind These Hazel Eyes" (2005). "Since U Been Gone" became a huge hit, and it remained one of the biggest hits of Clarkson's career, and one of the biggest hits of 2005. The next single, "Behind These Hazel Eyes", reached the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100 while the single "Since U Been Gone" was still on the charts. In 2009, he also co-wrote Clarkson's single "My Life Would Suck Without You", which established the record for the highest Billboard Hot 100 jump to No. 1, jumping from No. 97 in its second week on the chart. Marion Raven In 2005, Martin collaborated with the Norwegian singer Marion Raven for the release of her debut album, titled Here I Am, on what might be his first mainstream Rock work, writing the song "Break You" and co-writing with Raven many songs, including "End of Me", "Here I Am", "Little By Little", "In Spite of Me", and "Six Feet Under". "End of Me" and "Break You" were big hits in Asia and Norway. In 2007 "Break You" was included again in Raven's North American and European debut album called Set Me Free. The American singer Megan McCauley also recorded "Break You" in 2006, but the song was not included on any of McCauley's albums. The Veronicas In 2005, Max Martin wrote the first single-song for pop punk duo The Veronicas, "4ever", with Lukasz "Dr. Luke" Gottwald for their debut studio album The Secret Life Of... (2005). Also he wrote "Everything I'm Not", the second single-song of The Veronicas, the same year, again with Gottwald, Rami, Jessica Origliasso and Lisa Origliasso for the same album The Secret Life Of.... Pink Martin co-wrote and produced three songs on Pink's platinum-selling fourth album I'm Not Dead, including two of its most successful singles, "U + Ur Hand" (2006) and "Who Knew" (2006). "Cuz I Can" (2007) was released as the seventh single in the Australian market. Martin also collaborated with Pink for her fifth studio album, Funhouse (2008). Martin co-wrote the first smash hit single, "So What" (2008), plus the tracks "Please Don't Leave Me" (2009), "I Don't Believe You" (2009), "It's All Your Fault" and "Boring". Martin and Pink wrote "Whataya Want From Me" during sessions for Funhouse, but ultimately the song was recorded and released as a single by Adam Lambert to success. Pink's version would appear on her next effort, Greatest Hits... So Far!!! (2010). Martin also co-wrote the hits "Raise Your Glass" and "Fuckin' Perfect" for the collection. For her sixth studio album, The Truth About Love (2012), he co-wrote the song "Slut Like You". Martin again collaborated with Pink with "Just like Fire" (2016) from the Alice Through the Looking Glass movie soundtrack. For her seventh studio album, Beautiful Trauma (2017), he co-wrote "Revenge", "Whatever You Want", "For Now", and "Secrets". In 2019 for her eighth studio album, Hurts 2B Human (2019), he co-wrote "(Hey Why) Miss You Sometime". Usher In 2010, Martin co-wrote and co-produced Usher's song "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" that went number-one on the US Rhythmic charts and top-ten on the main Hot 100. Working together again, Martin co-wrote and co-produced on Usher's seventh studio album "Looking 4 Myself" in 2012 making the dance-pop song "Scream" that went number-one on the US Dance Club Songs chart and number nine on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. It was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Avril Lavigne Martin worked with Avril Lavigne on two songs, "Alone" and "I Will Be", which were released on some deluxe editions of Lavigne's third studio album The Best Damn Thing (2007). Martin also worked on four songs for Lavigne's fourth studio album Goodbye Lullaby (2011): the three singles "What the Hell" (2011), "Smile" (2011), and "Wish You Were Here" (2011), and the album track "I Love You". Jessie J Max Martin first worked with Jessie J on her international hit "Domino" after Dr Luke and Claude Kelly sought to create a song that showcased her vocals whilst also capable of being a commercial success. Alongside the aforementioned trio and Cirkut, Max Martin co-wrote the track and the song lived up to its hoped-for success becoming her major breakthrough into the US market, charting at number 6, whilst also topping the charts in the United Kingdom for two weeks. It charted in the top 50 most bought tracks in the US for 2012 and was the 8th best selling song in the same year within the United Kingdom with a sales figure of 749,000 in that year alone.Lane, Dan. (2 January 2013) The Official Top 40 Biggest Selling Singles Of 2012 revealed!. Officialcharts.com. Retrieved on 2 January 2017. It also achieved top ten success in other countries such as Canada and Australia. Following on from the success of "Domino", Jessie J has also worked with Max Martin for her third studio album on "Bang Bang" (2014) featuring Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. The song served as the lead single and has achieved vast commercial success such as having the second highest sales figure for a song to debut on the Billboard Hot 100, only surpassed by Ariana Grande's "Problem" (2014). The song has peaked at number 3 on the Hot 100 chart and a music video was released, trumping her previous hit '"Domino". Katy Perry Max Martin is also responsible for some of the songs of Katy Perry on four albums. On her debut album One of the Boys (2008) including the number-one single "I Kissed a Girl", and top 5 hit single "Hot n Cold", and following-up album Teenage Dream (2010), including the Billboard Hot 100 numbers-ones hits singles "California Gurls" (2010), "Teenage Dream" (2010), "E.T." (2011), "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" (2011) and the Hot 100 top ten hit "The One That Got Away" (2011). Martin also co-wrote the songs "Part of Me" (2012) and "Wide Awake" (2012), the former of which topped the Billboard Hot 100. For her third album Prism (2013), he co-wrote the No. 1 singles "Roar" (2013) and "Dark Horse" (2013). On her fourth album Witness (2017), Martin co-wrote numerous songs, including the lead single "Chained to the Rhythm" which peaked at number 4. Christina Aguilera Confirmed by RCA Executives on 18 December 2011, Martin worked on Christina Aguilera's seventh studio album Lotus (2012) and was the producer of her lead single, "Your Body" (2012), as well as another song titled "Let There Be Love". Both songs reached the top of the Billboard dance/club chart. Taylor Swift Martin co-produced and co-wrote the Billboard Hot 100 number 1 hit "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" (2012), on Taylor Swift's fourth studio album Red (2012), which became her first number-one single in the US. Upon its release, the song reached the top position on the iTunes singles chart in 50 minutes, hence breaking the previous record held by Lady Gaga's song "Born This Way" with a record of an hour, making "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" the fastest selling single in digital history at that time. Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" set the record for the biggest digital sales week (623,000) ever for a song by a female artist, surpassing the record held by Kesha's "Tik Tok" (2009). It also reached the top of the iTunes single chart in 32 countries. He also co-wrote and produced two other singles on the album: "I Knew You Were Trouble" (2012), which peaked at number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100, and also "22" (2013). Martin produced and co-wrote the first three singles on Swift's fifth studio album 1989 (2014): "Shake It Off" (2014), "Blank Space" (2014), and "Style" (2015). "Shake It Off" and "Blank Space" hit number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100, with the former debuting at the top spot; "Style" peaked at number 6.Hot 100: Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off' Debuts At No. 1, Nicki Minaj's 'Anaconda' Zooms To No. 2. Billboard (27 August 2014). Retrieved on 2 January 2017. Martin was both a co-writer and co-producer for Swift's "Bad Blood" which in a remixed form reached number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 the week dated 6 June 2015. Martin also contributed to multiple other songs off of 1989 such as "Wildest Dreams", "All You Had to Do Was Stay", "How You Get the Girl" and two of the bonus tracks on the international, USA and Canada Target deluxe edition of the album: "New Romantics" and "Wonderland". He produced Swift's vocals on the albums and co-wrote all his tracks with Swift and Shellback apart from "All You Had to Do Was Stay". On Swift's sixth studio album Reputation (2017), Martin co-wrote and co-produced eight songs, including "...Ready for It?", "End Game", "I Did Something Bad", "Don't Blame Me", "Delicate", "So It Goes...", "Gorgeous", "King of My Heart" and "Dancing With Our Hands Tied". Ariana Grande Martin first worked with Ariana Grande on her second studio album My Everything (2014). Their first collaboration off the album was in 2014 when Martin produced Grande's lead single "Problem", which peaked at No. 2 on the Billboard Hot 100 as well as No. 1 in the UK, later becoming one of the best-selling singles worldwide. Other songs from the album Martin produced include "Break Free" (peaking at No. 4 on Billboard Hot 100) and "Bang Bang" (peaking at No. 3 on Billboard Hot 100 and No. 1 in the UK). Martin has also contributed to many songs on her third studio album Dangerous Woman (2016) as well, including the lead single "Dangerous Woman", which peaked at No. 8 on the Billboard Hot 100, as well as her second single "Into You" and her third single from the album "Side to Side" which peaked at No. 4 on the Billboard Hot 100. Martin co-wrote "No Tears Left to Cry" & "God Is a Woman", the first two singles from Grande's fourth studio album, Sweetener (2018). Grande's fifth studio album Thank U, Next features four songs co-written and produced by Martin, including the single "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored". Others Fourth runner-up of the eighth season of American Idol, Allison Iraheta has been collaborating with Max Martin on her debut album. Her first single, "Friday I'll Be Over U" is confirmed to be written by Martin. On 17 August 2009, American Idol runner-up Adam Lambert announced via Twitter that he was in New York City with Martin recording a song for his debut album. It turned out to be the song "Whataya Want From Me",Link to Twitter status entry. Twitter.com (17 August 2009). Retrieved on 2 January 2017. that was also written by P!nk. Martin also co-wrote "Into the Nightlife", a popular club track recorded by Cyndi Lauper in 2008 and produced, alongside Zedd, and co-wrote "Beauty and a Beat", on Justin Bieber's 2012 album Believe. Martin also produced several albums for Eurodance act E-type. In January 2014, Martin produced a two-minute advertisement entitled "Volvo XC70: Made By Sweden",Volvo XC70 feat. Zlatan – Made by Sweden. YouTube (16 October 2012). Retrieved on 2 January 2017. featuring soccer player Zlatan Ibrahimović. The video of the advertisement received several million views on YouTube. In early 2014, Martin co-wrote the song "Dare (La La La)" for Shakira's self-titled album. In April–May 2014, Martin produced Jennifer Lopez's song "First Love", alongside Ilya, Shellback and Savan Kotecha. In between 2014–15, Martin executive-produced "Ghost Town" by Adam Lambert. In January 2015, he co-wrote and co-produced Ellie Goulding's "Love Me like You Do", which reached number 3 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and the song was successful in UK reaching number one. while also producing several songs from her album Delirium including the hit single "On My Mind", which was released on 17 September 2015. In June, he co-wrote and produced The Weeknd's "Can't Feel My Face", which peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100. Martin co-wrote and produced two other songs off of The Weeknd's sophomore album Beauty Behind the Madness, namely "In the Night" and "Shameless", as well as four songs from on The Weeknd's third album, Starboy. In July 2015, Martin produced Demi Lovato's song "Cool for the Summer" which reached number 11 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. He also contributed to "Confident" and "For You" from her fifth studio album Confident. Martin also worked with Selena Gomez on her second studio album, Revival, producing its third single "Hands to Myself" which became her third consecutive top 10 hit from the album. In November 2015, Adele's album 25 was released and Martin co-wrote and co-produced the record's third single "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" with Shellback, and would eventually become a top 10 hit in the US and the UK. 2016 saw Martin being heavily involved in the making of Ariana Grande's third album Dangerous Woman, with half of its songs (including both singles) being produced by him. The same year, he produced the 10th track for Nick Jonas' third studio album, while also co-producing standalone songs for American singers Pink ("Just Like Fire") and Katy Perry ("Rise"). In 2016, he co-wrote the song "Can't Stop the Feeling!" by Justin Timberlake which is also the title song for the film Trolls with Shellback. The song became Timberlake's fifth and Martin's twenty-second number-one hit in the US. It reached the top spot in 16 other countries. The song gave Timberlake and Martin their first nomination for an Academy Award for Best Original Song. In 2019, Max Martin co-produced and co-wrote Ed Sheeran's and Justin Bieber's hit single "I Don't Care". Influence and legacy Martin's influence in the music field is also seen in the effect he has had on co-producers. The music site Stereogum singles out three people as his "disciples", Savan Kotecha, Dr. Luke, and Shellback. ''Time'' Magazine reported that "There's a cluster of high-powered songwriters who are based in Sweden, and the grandmaster is Max Martin and that when Kotecha worked with One Direction he credited Martin's influence 'We work melody first. That's Max Martin's school. We’ll spend days, sometimes weeks, challenging the melody. The goal is to make it sound like anyone can do this, but it's actually very difficult. In Sweden, you don’t do anything until you do it right.'" The New Yorker reported that Martin was Dr. Luke's "Swedish mentor and frequent collaborator. If Luke is the Skywalker of pop songcraft, Max is the Obi-Wan: the reclusive master. ...The vital spark in the musical emergence of Dr. Luke was meeting Max Martin". Dr. Luke himself says of the chemistry between him and Martin "'It happened really fast. It was magical. …taught me that Instead of making tracks for five thousand people, why not make tracks for a million?'" The magazine for Sweden's collection society STIM reported that Shellback became an "apprentice" with Martin acting as "his mentor" at Maratone Studios after 2006 when "Max Martin saw something special in the young man from Karlshamn. Judging by the incredible success Shellback has had since, Martin's A&R skills are some of the best in the music business". Influences When accepting the Polar Music Prize, Martin highlighted ABBA, Kiss, Prince and Lasse Holm as inspirations."Max Martin", polarmusicprize.org, 2016. Retrieved 28 August 2016. Personal life Martin met his wife, Jenny (née Pettersson) from Mörrum, around 2000 and married her in 2011. The couple have a daughter, Doris, born around 2001. Songwriting and producing ''Billboard'' Hot 100 number-one singles Since 1999, Max Martin has written and co-written 22 ''Billboard'' Hot 100 number-one hits (most of which he has also produced or co-produced). Five of these songs made their debut on the chart at number-one. # 1999 – "...Baby One More Time" (Britney Spears) # 2000 – "It's Gonna Be Me" (NSYNC) # 2008 – "I Kissed a Girl" (Katy Perry) # 2008 – "So What" (P!nk) # 2009 – "My Life Would Suck Without You" (Kelly Clarkson) # 2009 – "3" (Britney Spears) # 2010 – "California Gurls" (Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg) # 2010 – "Teenage Dream" (Katy Perry) # 2010 – "Raise Your Glass" (P!nk) # 2011 – "Hold It Against Me" (Britney Spears) # 2011 – "E.T." (Katy Perry featuring Kanye West) # 2011 – "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" (Katy Perry) # 2012 – "Part of Me" (Katy Perry) # 2012 – "One More Night" (Maroon 5) # 2012 – "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" (Taylor Swift) # 2013 – "Roar" (Katy Perry) # 2014 – "Dark Horse" (Katy Perry featuring Juicy J) # 2014 – "Shake It Off" (Taylor Swift) # 2014 – "Blank Space" (Taylor Swift) # 2015 – "Bad Blood" (Taylor Swift featuring Kendrick Lamar) # 2015 – "Can't Feel My Face" (The Weeknd) # 2016 – "Can't Stop the Feeling!" (Justin Timberlake) Awards and nominations |- | style="text-align:center;"| 1996 | Denniz PoP & Max Martin | Swedish Dance Music Awards 1996 – Best Producers | |- | style="text-align:center;"| 1997 | Denniz PoP & Max Martin | Grammis Awards – Special Jury Prize | |- | style="text-align:center;"| 2010 | Max Martin | STIM Platinum Guitar | |- | style="text-align:center;"| 2016 | Max Martin | Polar Music Prize | |- Academy Awards |- | style="text-align:center;"| 2017 || "Can't Stop the Feeling!" || Best Original Song | ASCAP Pop Music Awards Golden Globe Awards |- | style="text-align:center;"| 2016 | "Love Me like You Do" | rowspan="2" | Best Original Song | |- | style="text-align:center;"| 2017 | "Can't Stop the Feeling!" | Grammy Awards !Ref. |- |rowspan=3|2000 |rowspan=2|"I Want It That Way" |Record of the Year | |rowspan=21| Artist|url=https://www.grammy.com/grammys/artists/max-martin|website=Grammy.com|publisher=Recording Academy|accessdate=4 December 2017}} |- |Song of the Year | |- |''Millennium'' |rowspan=2|Album of the Year | |- |2011 |''Teenage Dream'' | |- |2013 |"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" |Record of the Year | |- |rowspan=2|2014 |''Red'' |Album of the Year | |- |"Roar" |rowspan=2|Song of the Year | |- |rowspan=3|2015 |rowspan=2|"Shake It Off" | |- |Record of the Year | |- |Self |Producer of the Year, Non-Classical | |- |rowspan=7|2016 |"Can't Feel My Face" |rowspan=2|Record of the Year | |- |rowspan=2|"Blank Space" | |- |Song of the Year | |- |''Beauty Behind the Madness'' |rowspan=2|Album of the Year | |- |rowspan=2|''1989'' | |- |Best Pop Vocal Album | |- |"Love Me like You Do" |rowspan=3|Best Song Written for Visual Media | |- |rowspan=4|2017 |"Can't Stop the Feeling!" | |- |"Just like Fire" | |- |''25'' |Album of the Year | |- |Self |Producer of the Year, Non-Classical | |- |2020 |"Thank U, Next" |Album of the Year | See also *Swedish pop music References External links *Maratone Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Stockholm Category:Swedish record producers Category:Swedish songwriters Category:Grammy Award winners Category:21st-century Swedish musicians Category:People from Ekerö Municipality Category:Swedish expatriates in the United States